An Outing with Senior Sage
by PotterheadFigureSkater
Summary: Adrian and Sydney go out on a date, but it goes terribly wrong when Adrian finds himself in a bad situation.
1. Chapter 1

An outing with senior Sage

When Sydney told me that she had figured out a way for us to be able to go out on a date together, I was ecstatic. She asked me where I wanted to go, and I said it didn't matter to me as long as we were together. That got me a smile from her "I'll check online" she had told me. A year ago, I would have never agreed to go on a date to a museum, as I found them dull and boring. I would have chosen going to much more exciting places such as bars and clubs in a blink of an eye. It was times like this that I realized how much being involved with Sydney had affected me, it had changed me for the better.

If the alchemists ever discover Sydney's relationship with me she would be in a great deal of trouble, I didn't like being the reason she was at risk though she always reassured me that it was her choice. I knew that if she ever gets caught, I would never forgive myself. I couldn't live with my self for being the one who destroyed her life and knowing that if she hadn't gotten involved with me she would have been safe.

I have always considered Sydney to be my savior, if it wasn't for her I would have never even considered to quit smoking let alone stop my horrible habit of excessive and heavy drinking. I would have done anything to make her happy and please her, to see that insanely dazzling smile on her already beautiful face. It made all of those sacrifices worth it.

Spirit had been taking a huge toll on me, from the crazy mood swings to impulse purchases. Quitting drinking had made it even worse since I used to depend on alcohol to numb all that darkness and wash it away for a while, but now I had to deal with it on my own. Well not fully on my own as Sydney was very supportive of me.

Sydney came over to my apartment the next day to tell me she found a golf resort that was only about an hour away, I agreed as it was the best I could really get. She also mentioned that we can't really show any affection towards each other while we were in public, that was a real bummer for me though I knew that the alchemists might be watching so I had to agree with her. Sydney's face expression showed that she didn't like being put in that situation either. "I'll meet you at the parking lot on Monday at 1 PM" she informed me "Can't wait" I said with a grin, and then I gave her a sweet peck on the cheek.

I was really tired and worn out on Monday, I had barely gotten any sleep and it was supposed to be my feeding day. Going out with Sydney meant my feeding would have to be delayed until tomorrow. Even though I really needed the blood to survive and supply myself with energy, I couldn't bring myself to cancel on Sydney since this was the first time we get the chance to be able to go out in public, and I knew that we might not have another chance anytime soon. I was planning to go to Clarence's yesterday, but I couldn't due to being stuck working with Rowena on a project for my art class.

I was getting more and more excited by the second, only an hour until Sydney comes by to pick me up. I quickly hopped into the shower, and dried myself with a towel. I settled on wearing a green shirt that I knew she liked and styled my hair the way I usually do, but with a little more care and precision. I wanted to look the best I could for this outing. I was starting to get impatient, and curious. I couldn't wait any longer, this is going to be one of the best days ever.

Sydney finally showed up twenty minutes early, her excessive punctuality was highly useful and to my advantage tonight. We were taking the Ivashkinator to the golf resort, and Sydney as usual insisted on driving. I wasn't the type to enjoy sitting in a car for a period of time longer than 20 minutes, but I wouldn't have minded living in a car if it meant I would be with Sydney all the time. Her company was the best I have ever had and I ever will have, she was funny, sweet, caring and very interesting. Even just looking at her driving made my day better. "Why did you choose a gold resort in particular?" I asked her, though I didn't really care, I just wanted to hear her sweet soothing voice. "Its less crowded than malls, and I know you too well to take you to a museum. Unless you want to go to Spencer's, we don't really have any other choice" she answered me with a slight smile on her face "Golf resort it is then.".


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney's POV:

Adrian and I had been in the golf resort for over an hour when we decided to go to the Japanese restaurant they had. It was quite an expensive restaurant and I couldn't use my alchemist credit cards to pay for our food since we weren't even supposed to be there together. Adrian had limited funds, but he said that we would manage to pay the bill with what he had and my spare cash.

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked me, "That table in the corner looks more discrete and private than these over here" I answered him and so we sat at that table. Adrian decided he wanted to get some California rolls and a plate of shrimp tempura. After about five minutes of gambling around with options on what I could get, I settled on beef Udon. I'm not a very adventurous person when it comes to trying foods, but I figured I would give the Udon a try anyway.

We then passed on our order and got two strawberry mojito's to go with our meals. The plate of shrimp tempura arrived with our drinks two minutes later, which was considered significantly fast service. Most people preferred it this way with their dates as it would spare them some conversation starting and a whole lot of awkward silence, but Adrian understood me so well that it was unfortunate the food came so quickly.

Even though all we were doing was sitting in a Japanese restaurant, I couldn't deny that this was the best meal I had ever had. "Open your mouth, Sage" he ordered me with a grin and so I did. He stuffed me with a whole piece of tempura shrimp, and that was really hard to keep in my mouth but I managed to swallow it without any of it flying onto Adrian's face. I noticed after some time that Adrian wasn't all that interested in his food, which was unusual for him since he loved Asian food. Maybe he ate before I picked him up I thought to myself, and I decided to just shrug it off.

Adrian's POV:

It was very rare for me to leave food on my plate, but I wasn't feeling too well. I felt nauseous and slightly dizzy, so food wasn't that appetizing nor interesting to me at the moment. Sydney was nearly done with her bowl of Udon which was surprising since I never knew she liked Udon. I didn't want to tell Sydney that I was feeling sick, because I knew she would insist that we go back so I just kept it to myself.

Another hour later I realized that the sick feeling wasn't going away, but was getting worse by the minute. The nausea had intensified to almost double, and I really had the urge to throw up. We were back at the golf court, and the sun was still up. The grass was beautiful and so was Sydney. I wished we could take pictures just like any normal couple would, but I knew that would be risky. I asked Sydney if we could just walk around instead of playing, and she agreed.

Sydney's POV :

When Adrian left half of his plate full, I had just ignored it. Though it was getting sort of obvious that something was bothering him. Moroi were naturally pale, but this was just too much. I was starting to get worried, since Moroi didn't get sick easily due to certain features in their blood.

Adrian's POV :

We had been walking around for ten minutes when I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to stop walking since it was making me really dizzy. I knew that stopping would make Sydney question me and if I was okay, but I decided to just take that chance.

I was starting to feel really hot, and not in the sense of sex, but I was burning up. The sun was really strong and it's widely known that Moroi can't really take the sun very well. My ears were slightly ringing. I stopped walking, and I noticed Sydney turn around with a worried look on her face. "Adrian, what's wrong?" I heard her ask me, I wanted to answer her and tell her that I was okay. I didn't like seeing that worried and concerned look on her face. I didn't want to scare her or ruin her day, but I couldn't help it. My vision was starting to blur and I couldn't see straight anymore, and I felt my knees buckling under me.

The last thing I saw was Sydney running to me, and then blackness.

Sydney's POV :

Adrian had suddenly stopped, and I turned around to find him bent over and holding his head. That was worrying since I knew that was not a sign of well being. "Adrian, what's wrong?" I asked him. I waited for a minute before realizing he wasn't going to answer, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. I then saw that he was sweating and got even paler which I didn't think was possible. Moments later his knees buckled under him, I ran to try and catch him. Even though I knew that it was statistically impossible at my speed, but I lost all coherent thought. I had a good idea about first aid, but I couldn't recall any information now. My brain had stopped functioning properly, and I was in complete and utter shock.

Adrian hit the ground, his eyes closed. "Adrian, Adrian. Please wake up" I begged him while I shook his body hoping I would get a witty response, but nothing. Adrian Ivashkov had just fainted. I tried to think of any reason that he would faint, lack of food and hydration didn't apply since we just ate. The sun wasn't strong enough to cause him to pass out. That was when it hit me, I felt so stupid. I was supposed to be an alchemist and alchemists were not supposed to miss any details or forget any appointments. Adrian hadn't been to Clarence's in over a week, so he hadn't really had a feeding since then.


End file.
